Red Eyed Liar
by hoodieme
Summary: Cute Kido x Kano fluff and stuff (emphasis on stuff). Kano confesses his wuv to Kido who doesn't immediately punch him in the face, and then Seto happens
1. Chapter 1

REL- 1

Kido's POV

Kano Shuuya and I walked along the ruins and unfinished construction sites not far from our base. Kano leaned against a chan-link fence. I did the same next to him. I felt the metal's nighttime cold temperature seep through my violet hoodie. The crescent moon gave little light to show the silhouette of his face and the hood covering it. My hood was up too. My red zip-up turtleneck collar hugged my lips.

I felt the beat pound through my eardrum via earphone. The other rested in his ear as he listened with me. The song abruptly stopped, silencing the heavy beat that used to caress my ear. I pulled the bud out to check if it was working. He had paused the music.

"Hey, Kido," he started. I looked at him in confusion. He scoffed, "I knew you liked that song."

I resisted punching his arm in anger. "Yeah, Why'd you turn it off?"

"Just to mess with you, like the old days."

"The old days?"

"Yeah, before the others joined the group, when it was the three of us... we'd take walks like this together."

There was a pause. That was right, back at the orphanage and even when we were at the base; Seto, Kano and I would take walks in the hallways and streets at nights when no one was looking.

He looked to the moon. "Speaking of which, where'd Seto run off to?"

When we were walking earlier, Seto had ran off in the darkness before yelling that he'd catch up with us later. Thats when we put the headphones in our ears and continued walking.

I stayed silent. He let out a heavy sigh, "he'll be back, I'm sure he's just kicking a pretty can or somethin'."

"Yeah, probably."

He turned his face back down to me, "speaking of things we used to do..."

I raised a brow, though he probably didn't see it through the shadows. "What?"

He got off the fence to stand in front of me. He seemed excited... I hate it when he gets excited.

"Lets play a game!"

I slouched in my spot and rolled my eyes. "Fine, what game do you want to play?"

"Lies."

"I want to play hide-and-go-seek."

"But it's dark!"

"Fine."

'Lies' was a game we used to play as kids. The rules were simple. Only speak in lies.

His eyes began to show in the moonlight as he faced me. They glowed a dull red. He put his back against the fence again in preparation.

He started, "this game is not fun."

"This game is fun," I quickly retorted.

"Aww, I don't like this game!"

"Well I really, really, absolutely LOVE this game! It is the most intelligent and enjoyable game I've ever played!"

"I'm not very glad that you finally said that."

"You know what I don't like? I don't like punching you, and I promise not to do that when we finish this game!"

He chuckled.

"I didn't know you'd say such things! That was totally unexpected."

I paused, I tried to keep track of what I was saying. I searched for the words, "don't shut up."

He continued to giggle at my attempts at lying, being feeble compared to his. He turned off the fence to face me again. "You're really good at lying."

I nodded in sarcastic agreement, "and I won't punch you repeatedly once we're finally done with this ingenious game!"

His cat eyes stared into mine. He inched closer, putting a hand beside me to keep his balance. My hands pulled themselves out of my pocket and grabbed the fence to increase the room between us. A wind blew my hair previously covering my face to the side. It showed the emotion in my eyes while blowing his hood to the side.

Moonlight flickered on his face as the hood flapped in the sudden wind, showing a smirk that'd put a cheshire cat to shame. The gust stopped, allowing my hair to go back to its original position. His face was covered in shadow again.

"Do you not want to know what I like?" Kano asked, probably with that stupid grin.

"I would love to know."

He leaned in closer, my hands gripped the fence harder with every centimeter. "Well I'm not going to tell you anyway. I hate you." He began to zip my red collar down skillfully, revealing my mouth. My problem was... I wanted this, I honestly did inside. Though I was good at not showing it this whole time on the outside. "I hate you with every inch of my body. And I know you hate this, with all this punching and kicking you've given me as I do this."

His red cat eyes glowed at me and my mouth. It was true and he knew it, I loved him too. He let go of my zipper, this was my chance.

"Then I won't return the favor," my eyes glowed too as I disappeared in a blur of shadows. I made it under his arms and appeared behind his back. I pulled down his hood and pinned his back to the fence I used to be against. My hands death gripped his forearms against the fence. I leaned in on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

Kano's POV

"Then I won't return the favor," she stated. Her monotone voice was so adorable. It meant she was going to make serious shit hit the fan... Wait... Fuc-

I felt a pain in my back. She had managed to distract me and hit me from behind. The fence crashed into my spine, I felt the glow of heat she had left from being against it herself. Her glowing red eyes dimmed and melted. I felt a flutter against my cheek. Were those her lips? They were so... soft.

This made me loose it. My hands grabbed her wrists as I swung her back into the fence. She looked back up at me with those eyes.

"Are we not still playing 'lies'?"

I thought, then responded, "no."

She thought about my statement, confused on if that was lie or truth. "Wait, was that still a-"

I slowly started closing in, our foreheads almost touching. In the dim light, a light grin grew on her face, something I hadn't seen for years. Especially not like this. Right before our lips touched, I was pushed backwards, her hands separated from my chest. She quickly fell to follow me down, catching herself to hover over me. Her green hair mixed with mine at my forehead. She had pushed me!

My eyes widened. "Tease."

"So we're not playing 'lies'?"

"Nope."

"So you called me a tease? I was going to kiss you once we were down here, but you wasted our time before-"

"Wait, don't tell me..."

A new voice rang through the darkness "yep! I found you guys! Just like I said I would!"

Seto stood a good distance down the fence line. Kido quickly kissed my cheek before raising herself to stand. Seto's eyes began to glow as he came closer, rubbing his hand on the fence as he walked.

"Wow! I didn't think you guys would have THAT much fun without me! I thought Kido would just beat you up if anything. And neither of you showed signs of liking the other until recently," he shrugged while walking. "Oh well."

The group turned down the road back to the base. It must be close to midnight.

**Stuff will happen next chapter... Beautiful and descriptive stuff.**

**This should only last a few chapters, due to the fact that the anime isn't completely out yet (and that the whole Techno Music to her Ears was so long and I'm tired due to being a human with a life). But I have been studying le manga... So yeah... I'll shut up now. What should I do with them? How will this all go down? Leave suggestions in le review box... I read that you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

ReL- 2

Kido's POV:

I awoke as the morning sunlight hit my face through a broken window. I was sleeping on a couch in the base. Kano was sleeping on a nearby chair. A mask covered the right side of his face. He probably put it on for comfort during the night, he really loves those things.

I walked to his spot on the chair. His mask fell to the ground, revealing his sleeping face. His catlike eyes were softly closed over his eyes while his hair was softy (and adorably~) strung everywhere on his face. His mouth breathed almost silent breaths while staying slightly open.

I sighed before bending over to pick up the fallen mask. The white inside beckoned me. I carried it to the couch where I sat criss-crossed on the edge cushion farthest from him. I examined the inside and outside of the red and white mask. The slits-for-eyes looked so catlike... just like his.

I placed it over my face and felt the smooth wood brush my forehead, nose, and chin. It smelt so... good. I mentally slapped myself.

'What am I doing?!' I asked myself.

'Do I really like him? What was that dream about anyway? It must have been a dream, I mean, our lips almost TOUCHED. I almost KISSED Kano Shuuya. No... I did kiss him... on the cheek! Why would I do that? I must have been tired. It was a dream, wasn't it? Why did I feel like I WAS Kano? Man, I shouldn't eat ice cream before bed.

His eyes fluttered open. The mask was still on my face.

"Kido? What are you doing with my mask?"

"Nothing..."

He walked over to me, the mask was held to my face with my hand. He stood in front of me for a second, then reached behind his back and brought out a second mask to put it over his face too.

'Where did he-?'

I pulled the mask off my face and grinned at him. He pulled his off and sat next to me. We talked about our plans for the day.

Kano walked out of the room. Seto entered immediately after. He looked over me.

"Interesting dreams eh?"

"How'd you know?!"

He smirked "just a guess, or mind reading... or something."

I sighed, I felt like I was going to cry of embarrassment.

Kano's POV

Kido was acting weird. But... cute.

'What are you thinking Kano!?' I yelled to myself.

'Oh who am I kidding? I can't lie to myself! Yeah, I liked her, so what?'

It was night. This morning, I had woken to see Kido wearing one of my masks... how cute... I ran along the rooftop to see a figure sitting at the edge of a building. I ran to see what it was. I landed on the edge of the building it perched upon. It turned to look at me.

"Kano?"

"Kido?" Why was she up here?

A wind blew our hoods down. I stood at the edge with her. She sat down, and I followed. I heard a faint beat humming through her headphones.

"Can I listen?" I asked.

"Oh..." she searched to her ear to find an earbud. I tilted my head in to her. "...Here," she flatly said while plugging it into my ear. The words came into my ear.

"No Rest For the Wicked? You still listen to this?"

"Of course. It brings me back to the days."

"Yeah... me too," I softly replied.

We sat there for a long time. She giggled quietly and turned to me. "Hey Kano."

"Hmm~?"

"Looks like a storm's comin'."

"Oh... I see..."

Clouds edged closer as I felt a raindrop set on my nose. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Shit."

"It's just thunder, Kido."

"No... You're right... I'll just forget about it tonight. I'll stay awake."

Back in the orphanage, Kido was so scared one night during a lightning storm that she disappeared and couldn't come back for two days. She needed me and Seto to be near her constantly after that.

We jumped along the rooftops just before the heavy rain appeared. Kido went to her room right away.

Two hours of the heavy storm passed. I went to check on her, but her door was locked. I rolled my eyes and went to the fire escape outside to climb into her room's window. So she locks the door, but not the window that leads outside to the thunder? How childish...

I entered to see her bed on the other edge of the room. She wasn't sleeping yet. Her body faced away from the window. Her sweater was removed, she wore her pants and a thin t-shirt.

Kido's POV

I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear.

Not again...

I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disappear. I can't disa-

A warmth met my body as it tensed in fear. I turned my body to see the culprit. What the- ? Kano's cat eyes stared back at me.

"Why are you here?"

"After the night you disappeared, you used to need me to sleep in the orphanage. I can't stand one more night of your sleepless nights."

I thought to myself for a second before my body relaxed again. "You're ridiculous."

"No, you are. You can't even control your power for one night."

"You can't use your power either!"

He pulled away to look down at me, "hmm?"

I closed my eyes tight, "you claim lying is your specialty, but you don't know one when you see one!" He was so clueless! I like him, why doesn't he see it?

"Maybe I'm lying to hide my knowledge."

My eyes shot open to glare at his neck. We weren't thinking the same thing, were we? He pulled himself out of the hug and stood out of the bed. I followed to stand as well.

We glared at each other through the darkness. I could feel his cat eyes examining me. He closed the gap and held me in an embrace. My arms stayed at my side. He rested his chin on my head.

"You're too cute when you get angry," he said.

My heart skipped a beat, he felt this. And hugged me tighter. "Kano..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you really come in here?"

He loosened his embrace to look at me. He smirked, "so you finally figured me out, took you long enough."

I grabbed the edges of his hood and felt the thin fabric between my fingers. I looked straight and blankly started, "Kan-"

He touched his finger to my lip. I couldn't help it, I bit the tip of his finger hard enough to make him move it away before I jumped into his hug, knocking him backward.

We laid on the ground, I laid on top of him as his lips connected with my bare collar bone. They curled into a smile upon realizing his position. I raised myself to hover over him, just like the end of the dream. He managed to flip us over so he would hover over me. He lowered his lips to kiss mine.

Kano's POV

They were soft, just like in the dream I had last night. I was so sad to find that the dream with the fence and the moonlight was just that... a dream. It was weird though, I remember feeling as if Kido's emotions were in reach during that dream.

Seto's POV

As I heard rustling in Kido's room, I wondered if my trick worked. I had been watching the two by the fence last night, and because of his ability (in addition to his natural state of lying) he was able to subconsciously warp both of their memories into dreamlike. I then continued to lead them home afterwards. Hmph, I've been reading too many ships lately. -(3)/


End file.
